


Messages

by erintoknow



Series: Aria-Rough Drafts [40]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: What does thatmean(was playing around with a fake text message generator)





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Text transcription at the bottom

> Sunday 12:40AM
> 
> > Ari
> 
> Sunday 10:59 PM
> 
> >Hey
> 
> Monday 9:04 AM
> 
> >Ari
> 
> Monday 10:58 AM
> 
> >Ari seriously
> 
> Wednesday 12:24 AM
> 
> >Ari
> 
> Thursday 11:36 PM
> 
> >Ari you’ve got read receipts on i know ur reading these
> 
> Fuck<
> 
> >Every time and you forget
> 
> i knowwww<
> 
> fine<
> 
> what do you want<
> 
> >Where u’ve been?
> 
> >It’s been like a month since we talked
> 
> busy<
> 
> work<
> 
> videogames
> 
> you know<
> 
> stuff<
> 
> >Videogames
> 
> you don’t know me<
> 
> >Name one videogame
> 
> …<
> 
> Pac-Man<
> 
> >That’s what i thought
> 
> fiiiiiiiiine<
> 
> it was cooler then saying history books<
> 
> >Ari i promise to never mistake you for cool
> 
> thank you<
> 
> so<
> 
> what do you want<
> 
> >R u free this weekend?
> 
> i<
> 
> alright fine<
> 
> >U don’t have to
> 
> >Just
> 
> >Have dinner with me?
> 
> >Tomorrow night?
> 
> >Or i guess, just tonight now
> 
> >Ari?
> 
> okay<
> 
> >Great!!!
> 
> >Meet at memorial park like always?
> 
> >5ish?
> 
> that works for me<
> 
> >Great!!
> 
> >💖
> 
> wait<
> 
> what<
> 
> what does that mean<
> 
> julia what does that mean<
> 
> goddamnit<


End file.
